Cactopus
Cactopus is the YammaYamer21's player character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. A Cactus kraken with many cactus tentacles instead of roots, she is a Pirate that focuses on blinding enemies and increasing ally's accuracy and power. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid In an attempt to give his child a normal life and avoid the prophecies of destruction given by oracles, Kelpenhaul had Cactopus planted on the land. She grew up mostly alone for most of her youth, living off of and/or entertaining herself with any unfortunate creature her tentacles could wrap around, most of which were Imps. Later in life, the to-be Tentacular Thorn met a kind tree that kept her company as she matured. Upon reaching full size, she discovered a small town of plants, in which she rested infrequently for some months. One day, she finally reencountered the salty waters of the sea from which she came. Upon contact with it, Cactopus' inner strength surfaced. She could not control it at first, and accidentally destroyed the village she was residing in formerly. After controlling herself, Cactopus fled into the seas for some years, during which she received the title "Tentacular Thorn" by the Zombie Navy for sinking many fleets of ships. She only returned to land once before encountering the Sunken Pyramid crew, during which she was befriended by a Puff-shroom who used her to obtain a relic which opened portals to other realms. Upon realizing this, the Tentacular Thorn fought the mushroom, only barely surviving the battle by destroying the relic. From this experience, she grew a hatred of mushrooms and decided to sink into the depths of the sea once more. Post-Sunken Pyramid Cactopus, over the course of many battles, has grown friendly towards most of her teammates, most notably Camilla. She always attempts to be a team player, but can get too in the fight occasionally. She can also get extremely harsh with her jokes, especially when it's about Kalos. Due to her reputation, she was able to gain the team the trust of Captain Zombhook and his crew, whose Swashbucklers came to her aid when stopping a train heist by the Gatling Galoot. Personality Cactopus is the type that, when she gets in a fight, she gets REALLY into the fight. She will try not to get angry at teammates, but that doesn't prevent her from being highly passive-aggressive at times, if not downright cruel, especially when her victim teammate is a mushroom. However, if anything serious happens, she can nd will put aside her anger and focus it onto the enemies/obstacles ahead. Although her skin is tough and her attitude is typically aggressive, she has a soft flesh and heart when treated right. Stats and Abilities Class: Pirate Level: 14 Abilities Basic Attack: Cactentacles - Smacks an enemy with one of her massive cactus tentacles. Deals 63 (+100% AD) damage to a single target. Attack Buffer: Sea Sap - Releases some of her powerful sap to empower herself or a teammate. An ally is granted +30% attack and +15% precision. Lasts for 3 turn. Debuff Attack: Ink Spike - Shoots a spike laced with ink at an enemy. Deals 31.5 (+30% AD) damage to a target enemy. Grants that enemy 30% daze (lessens his chance to dodge) and 30% blind (lessens his chance to hit). Lasts for 3 turns. Plant Food 1: Cactostorm - Cactopus's attack will hit 3 targets. Sea Sap's buff is increased to 50% attack and 25% precision. Ink Spike's debuff is increased to 50% daze and blind. Lasts for 3 turns. Plant Food 2: Cactentacle Wall - All allies are invulnerable for 2 turns. Talents 1) Kraken Strength - Sea Sap buffs increased by 10%. 2) Wet Suction - Attacks has a chance to drench an enemy with salt water, reducing its armor by 30% and making it receive 50% more damage from electric attacks. 3) Darker Pulses - Ink Spike has a chance to deal twice more blind and daze for a turn. 4) Rage Fluids - Sea Sap has a 5% chance to double its effect for that turn. Relations TBA Category:Main characters